ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Ape
The Great Ape (大猿, Ōzaru; lit. "Great Monkey") is a giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their enormous strength. Overview The Great Ape is a transformation that is hereditary to all those with both Saiyan heritage and a tail. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation. Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to individuals infected with certain forms of lyncanthropy. If the source of Blutz Waves is blocked by clouds or some other method of obscurity, the radiation output will diminish and the effect cannot take place. In the case of a planet lacking a moon (or in some cases, the moon having been destroyed), Saiyans are capable of creating a Power Ball, a sphere that mixes Ki with the planet's atmosphere to mimic the effects of a full moon, reflecting the requisite amount of Blutz Rays into the air, and then staring at it, allowing the transformation. When a full moon (or similar planetary body) that was reflecting the Blutz Waves is destroyed, or the Saiyan's tail is pulled off, the transformation will crease and they will regress to their normal state. This does not apply, however, to a Power Ball, at least not immediately, as destroying the sphere will still leave residual energy within the air for the transformation to be maintaine. The transformation also stops when the moon sets and the sun rises. Characteristics When a Saiyan becomes a Great Ape, their power level becomes equal to the Saiyan's base power level multiplied by ten. Their fur is a dark brown, and they possess bright red eyes. A Saiyan typically loses the ability to reason when they become a Great Ape; attacking everything indiscriminately. However, they still seem to retain some sense of friend and foe deep within their subconscious, which can be awakened. espite the lack of self-awareness, as Saiyans mature, they are taught how to reign in their instincts and retain normal cognitive functions as Great Apes, allowing them to utilize their enhanced power to the fullest. Saiyans in Great Ape form can also shoot an energy beam from their mouth, however, Saiyans in full control of their Great Ape form can utilize their entire arsenal of techniques. As the transformation causes the Saiyan to grow to several times their original size, the Saiyans wear special armor which can stretch to fit the Great Ape form and shrink back to fit their normal form. The transformation itself is also exhausting for those who are untrained; low-level Saiyans tend to fall unconscious after they return to normal. Great Ape Forms Much like the Super Saiyan form, the Great Ape appears to have subsets that possess enhanced power far beyond the general power of the base form. Two subsets of Great Ape exist; the Golden Great Ape and the God Great Ape. Notably, these enhanced forms require the user to be able to become a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan God, respectively. Golden Great Ape The Golden Great Ape (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru; lit. "Golden Great Monkey"), Golden Oozaru, or sometimes called Super Great Ape (超大猿, Chō Ōzaru; lit. "Super Great Monkey") is a far stronger, enhanced form of the Great Ape. This state is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, a sufficient power level, and can transform into a Super Saiyan and above before looking at either a full moon or a full planetary body. Aside from its fur being golden-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape, and they gain a crackling, golden aura. The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; however, like the basic Great Ape, they can still regain their sanity through either training, or emotional coaxing. God Great Ape The God Great Ape (ゴッド大猿 Goddo Ōzaru), otherwise referred to as the Higher Ape (凌駕猿 Ryōgazaru), The Beast (野獣 Yajū) or Super God Great Ape (超ゴッド大猿 Chō Goddo Ōzaru) is the final, strongest state of the Great Ape line. This state can only be attained by Saiyans who have achieved the form of a Super Saiyan God, as well as still possessing a Saiyan tail, and look at either a full moon or a full planetary body. Unlike the Golden Great Ape, the God Great Ape is quite a departure from the original form, making it also a departure from the Super Saiyan God form, which has only minor differences from a Saiyan's base form. As a God Great Ape, the form still has the brown skin, however, their fur is a shock of bright red, like the Saiyan's hair in God form, and it spikes out and stands on end, a God Great Ape having a large crown of bright red fur on their head. In addition, the form seems to get bulkier, gaining an increase in muscle mass, as well as two extra arms on each side of the body, totaling in six arms for the form, and four tails in total. The arms end in claws, and the Ape gains fangs that extend outward from either side of the mouth, like tusks. The Saiyan's power in God form becomes multiplied manyfold, and, as they are still a God, their power cannot be felt by anyone that is not a God as well. However, this immense power comes at a price; the Saiyan, in this state, can never regain their sanity, and become a powerful, rampaging monster that can destroy planets with only a minor effort. Because of the danger this form poses to the universe, the Supreme Kais fear it; Zukkini himself was intended to be sealed into the Z-Sword by the Grand Supreme Kai when he foresaw the Saiyan's eventual progression to this final stage. Ōka, the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, specifically removed her tail to avoid transforming into this form again; she mentioned utterly destroying a star system when she became the God Great Ape for the first time, a testament to the form's terrifying power. Trivia *The Golden Great Ape, while being developed in the non-canon Dragon Ball GT, initially appeared in Dragon Ball Z in Vegeta's flashback, implying the Original Super Saiyan could only maintain his form as a Golden Ape. *The God Great Ape gets its design basis from Son Gokū of the Naruto franchise, who, in turn got its design basis (and namesake) from the Great Ape form and Son Goku of the Dragon Ball series, effectively making a reference that has now come full circle.